


Transition

by SkellGrim



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Drama, Eventual Smut, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Identity Reveal, M/M, Transitioning, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellGrim/pseuds/SkellGrim
Summary: The guardians finally beat Nerissa and all WAS well for their happy ending, until when the girls portabled back to Candracar, they ended up in new bodies.Taken aback by this curse the parting Nerissa left upon them, the girls try and find a cure while during this time, trying to transition as who the are and may permanently become.





	Transition

"We can't explain how it happened but it happened, just except it."

"You're kidding right?" Will frowned, her scowl looking extra sexy with that usual red strand of hair across her face. It did wonders to compliment the new male body. If anything, all the guardians had new bodies.

Not because they wanted them either. 

"I know it's hard but since Nerissa casted this spell, and is currently locked away once again, we can’t afford to free her in exchange to turn us back to normal!”

The guardians expressions contorted in fear. They were terrified. When they get back to earth, they'll have a hard time explaining their appearance to their parents. 

"Come on! You can't be serious?! I-I can't go home like this! My mom and dad will freak, not only that but what am I going to do about Caleb?!" 

Leave it up to Cornelia to make it all about herself again.

Irma snorts, folding her arms across a firm chest. She flinched, quickly realizing she didn't have boobs anymore. 

"Boo-hoo, Caleb's just going to have to turn either gay or bi now doesn't he?" She teased, though in pure frustration than in comedy relief. It did just the job to increase the hostility between the blond guardian and the brunette, both glaring at each other while Will was just simply getting tired of this. 

She was tired of magic, tired of Meridian, tired of her mom, her friends fighting, and especially tired of being a guardian. 

Yes, she was stressed and freaked like the rest of her friends, but at least she wasn't throwing a total pity party. 

"I'm sorry girl but their isn't anything we can do at the moment," The Oracle said and bowed his head in apology, before going back to viewing the mirrors as Taranee tried thinking of a way to put a portion of the guardians misery at ease. 

"Maybe we can see if Elyon can do something. She is the most powerful out of all of us right about now," Taranee rubbed her chin, feeling her Adams apple with the end and her palm. The bobbing of it just creeped her out. It was like a chicken bone stuck underneath her milk chocolate skin.

"What? No! Caleb will definitely be there," Cornelia panicked, long passed done crushing an imaginary Irma into the ground with a boulder. "I can't go guys."

"Well what else are we suppose to do? You can't expect us to go without you. What if Elyon can fix us?" Hay Lin pouted and twirling a long strand of hair around her finger, not liking the fact when they changed her hair was forced out. No ponies. Not like it'd look good on her anymore anyway. "Come on Cornelia. Once Caleb sees us, he'll obviously want to see how you turned out."

"Easy for you to say Hay Lin, you can just go invisible."

"Guys! Stop. Arguing isn't going to help anything," Will intervened before another argument occurred, this time with Cornelia and Hay Lin. "I know it's hard to stand being as we are right now but we need to get over it for the sake of finding a solution for this problem." 

"Will's right," Taranee stepped in to back her up. "Let's hurry up and get this resolved before I experience...male puberty."

The guardians all shivered, hoping this didn't go as long as to reach that point in time. 

"Sorry Cornelia but you're coming with us. Just hide or something if you see Caleb," Will shrugged, a small smile to calm the blonde as she used the heart and opened a portal leading to Meridian. 

"Right..." Cornelia watched Hay Lin leap through the portal, then Irma who had her arms crossed still. Taranee patted Will on the shoulder and gave a brief good bye to the Oracle. “Am I the only one really effected by this?" Cornelia asked Will, back turned to her friend. 

"Of course not. We're just less dramatic than you about it," Will tried to joke but it fell flat. "I'm worried about what my mom will think. Also, how Matt will feel about this, but I want to think we can fix this than concentrate on that now."

Will sighed and walked ahead of her friend, looking back to see Cornelia was indeed getting ready to cry. 

Honestly, Will couldn't blame her.

Cornelia cared the most about her appearance, not only that, but she valued Caleb's love. The two went through an arm and a limb to be as stable as they are now, yet after this, it might put their relationship on shaky waters again or even worse. 

"It'll be okay Cornelia."

"Yeah, sure it will."

With that, the two went through and right away, they were in the palace. Faced with Elyon gaping like a fish in astonishment to see her friends as they are in her bedroom. At first the queen did think of calling her guards, yet when she recognized the hair and eyes of each person, the resemblance and ways of travel was undeniable. Plus, the redhead that had to be Will, had the heart.

"Okay, what's going on?" Elyon asked with wide eyes, setting her sketch book down on her bed. 

"Long story short, Nerissa pretty much left us a farewell present.” Hay Lin supplied.

“Well whatever it is, it feels like a curse." Cornelia grumbled.

"But she's locked awa--"

"That's especially why we can't turn back," Taranee continued and glared at the necklace around Elyons neck in pure anger. About all five of the guardians were glaring in hatred at the piece of jewelry holding the previous witch named Nerissa.

"I don't understand," Elyon pinched the bridge of her nose, this suddenly happening being to much to absorb. 

"I know its a bit...overwhelming but we need your help Elyon," Cornelia spoke up and stepped forward, grabbing her best friend by the shoulders. "I can't live like this."

"We hardly lived much like this," Irma rolled her eyes, Hay Lin nudging her in the shoulder. 

"Cornelia? I-I can't believe that's you," Elyon raised a hand and moved a blond strand out of her friends face, putting it behind her ear to get a better view of her new masculine face. Elyon even blushed a little as she took in the boyish features of her best friend, almost of all her friends. "No offense but you guys are pretty attractive."

"Oh, so we were ugly before?" Irma retorted and Elyon gasped, shaking her head in guilt. 

"No! No that's not what I meant!"

"Well I don't know about you guys but I was beautiful when I was a girl. It's not surprising I'm still gorgeous," Cornelia smirked and let go of Elyon, Will face palming and Irma fuming.

"You’ve got to be kidding me!" Irma exclaimed. "You're unbelievable. I so hope Caleb sees you like this, maybe he'll agree with you."

Cornelia whipped her head back to Irma, glaring menacingly. 

"Don't you dare!"

"Queen Elyon! Is everything okay?" 

"Oh no it's Caleb!" Cornelia panicked, the knocking insistent.

"I have to let him in, or else he'll get worried and send in my mom to check on me."

Hay Lin groaned, ignoring what Elyon said and making her way to the bedroom door.

"Hay Lin, don't you dare!" Cornelia warned.

"Better hide then, wouldn't want Caleb to see how gorgeous you look now."

With one more deadly glare to Irma, Cornelia dived under Elyons bed. Now out of sight when Hay Lin let Caleb in. 

"Hi Caleb!"

The brunette at the door widened his eyes, reaching for his sword until Elyon step between the two. 

"Caleb! It's okay, relax!"

"But there's..." he looked past the guy that answered the door, seeing more men in the queens chambers. "What is this?"

"Come in Caleb, we have something to tell you."

Caleb nodded and came in, Elyon shutting the door behind him and going by Will. 

"Okay, this may be hard for you to take in but these are the guardians."

"What?" He frowned in disbelief until he saw the red head by Elyon hold up the heart. Speaking of which, once he really got a good look at them, he could see the resemblance to when the guardians were female. "This is crazy."

"I know it is," Will sighed, relieved he believed them. "We came here to see if Elyon can change us back."

"I see," Caleb counted the guardians, seeing his girlfriend wasn't present. "W-where’s Cornelia?"'

"Um," Hay Lin walked up next to Caleb, smiling nervously. "She..went home?"

"Why is that a question?" Caleb frowned at the one he presumed to be Hay Lin. "If you girls are like this, then she must be..."

"Tall, blond, and handsome," Irma winked, seeing as gorgeous wouldn't be the word to describe Cornelia to Caleb.  "Don't worry, we haven't the clue how big he really is yet."

"Irma!" Taranee pushed her, blushing slightly at what her friend meant. Caleb sharing the same sentiment as her.

"Look Caleb, Cornelia didn't want you to see her like this. We on the other hand..." Will bit her lip.

"Oh, so you're saying you wouldn't be like her? Hiding your real identity from your boyfriends until you're ready?" Caleb rolled in eyes, annoyed and a bit hurt Cornelia would want to hide from him. It's not like Caleb didn't get why but it still hurt to know she didn't trust him with something like this. "Whatever. Elyon, please tell me you can help them."

"I don't know, I can try."

"Please do. I'm going to find Blunk," he went for the door but Hay Lin and Taranee stopped him by slamming their bodies in from of the door, smiling broadly. "Move,” he ordered unamused.

"Why do you want to find Blunk?" Irma raised a brow.

Caleb glared at the two in his way but turned his head to glance at Irma. 

"To find my girlfriend of course," Caleb looked up in uncertainty. "Boyfriend? Either one."

"Wow, you're taking this better than I thought. Doesn't kissing a guy bother you?" Irma retorted. 

"Well maybe, but Cornelia is Cornelia. It'd be different if she was an actual guy."

"What if she became an actual guy Caleb?" Will folded her arms, narrowing her eyes at him. 

Caleb clenched his hands into fist and shut his eyes, letting out a heavy breath. He gradually opened his eyes again. 

"Then I'd still love him."

With wide eyes, Irma gapped in astonishment and Hay Lin and Taranee moved out of his way. 

"I'll see you later guys," he said and hurried out the door, closing it shut behind him. 

"So Cornelia...what do you think?" Will asked with a small smile, seeing a crying Cornelia shuffle out from under the bed. 

"Oh my gosh...I love you too Caleb!" Cornelia cried and sniffed on her knees as Hay Lin went over to pat her on the shoulder. "I can't believe him...I'm so lucky to have a boyfriend like him."

"Yeah," Will's smiled slowly dropped, still unsure if Matt would react like Caleb. "Elyon?"

"Okay, I've got this. Let me have a try at dispelling the curse. I've been taught this much," Elyon smiled and all the guardian stepped back together, letting Elyon work her magic. 

The guardians started to glow, all of them smiling happily as they felt and saw themselves turn back to normal. However it only lasted two minutes until the guardians became male again. 

"I-I," Elyon withdrew her magic and took on a face of great confusion. "I don't understand why it's not working?"

"The answers simple," Taranee sighed. "I figured as much. Caleb's mommy used magic equivalent to Elyons to curse us. She put everything into this spell so we need a greater magically being to break the curse."

"You've GOT to be kidding me?!" Will groaned and for now, the guardians felt stuck and out of any ideas. "What do we do now?"

"You can stay here for now," Elyon suggested. 

"What about our parents?" Hay Lin furrows her brow in uncertainty. "My grandma will worry, also Eric."

"And Matt," Will added, knowing her boyfriend would certainly try to find a way to Candracar to find her. "We need to leave."

"Or I can tell your parents we're having a slumber party? You came to visit me."

Will pouted, suspecting her mom will ground her anyway for being away this long. Her mom disliked when she didn't know what Will did before she did it. 

"Fine," Will looked at her friends. "Is that okay guys?"

"I'll have to avoid Caleb when he comes back. Avoid Caleb, deal with parents...neither sound remotely easy but I think my parents would have a heart attack if I showed up like this," Cornelia sighed in defeat and plopped herself on Elyons bed.

"All our parents will have a heart attack," Irma face palmed and settled against the wall near the window, looking out.

"So when will we go home?" Hay Lin looked to Taranee, who looked down and then to Will who for once didn't know what to say as a leader and as a friend.

"Soon," Taranee murmured. "Soon."


End file.
